


A Very Gay Story

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Crack Fic, Gay, M/M, Sexual content???, They make out half naked, aaron burr is literally daddy to everyone, gay shit, i need to stop, than I ignored it for a couple of days and finished it at 2 am, this started off as a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: Just read it. You'll be amazed.





	A Very Gay Story

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am, I finished this 10 minutes ago, plz.

See, a regular day for Alexander Hamilton was pouring Red Bull into Coffee (which Hercules Mulligan called “The Red Bullshit”) then gulping it down in one sip and typing or writing like he was going to die the next day. What Alexander was experiencing at that moment, wasn’t normal. Thomas “I’d kill myself if I was anything like gay” Jefferson and James “...” Madison were currently sticking their tongues down each other’s throats, half naked. So, Alexander did what an average 19 year old, college man would do. 

He screamed.

You know what? Matter of fact, he screeched. Which caused the two other men to jump an even 500 miles apart. The screech cause John Laurens to run into the dorm room.    
“BABE!- WHAT IN THE FRICKITY FRACK!” he screamed. Which caused Marquis de Lafayette to come. Now, looking back on it. It was like a stack of Dominoes that all collapsed on James and Thomas.

“MON AMI WHAT IS- HOLY SHIT!” Lafayette freaked out. You can guess who came next? James sat next to Thomas on the bed and waited for everything to calm down, only having a minor cough attack.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HEREEE.” Hercules shouted, mimicking the famous meme. 

“Can we just explain our-” Thomas started, handing James over his shirt. 

“Damn that’s gayer than I thought it would be.” Lafayette interrupted. Thomas sighed and collapsed backwards on the bed.

**_Some Clothes and Tea making Later_ **

Thomas sat down in the seat at the dinner table and the others followed.

“So, um…” James started, taking a seat next to Thomas, holding his hand underneath the table. Lafayette sat across from them, taking away Alex’s cup of  **_The Red Bullshit_ ** **_™_ ** .  ****

“Are you fit to date my son?” Lafayette asked, his french accent ruining his impression of the Godfather. 

“Jesus.” Thomas muttered underneath his breath. 

“Since when were you gay?” Hercules shouted from his kitchen. 

“Three months.” James blurted out. Thomas whipped his head towards the other boy so he did what he did best.

Fake a coughing fit.  

“If I may quote you,” Alex started, taking a seat next to Lafayette. He cleared his throat and started up again, “ ‘The gays are completely overrated and should not be given special rights. I’d kill myself if I was anything like gay.’ at least you said anything like. As a bisexual, I thank you for that.”. 

“I was arrogant and-” Thomas once again was interrupted. 

“HE FREAKIN’ ADMITS IT!” Angelica Schuyler screams from the hallway.

“Is everyone gonna come into our dorm?” Thomas whispered. James chuckled and squeezed his hand.

“WHAT DID THOMAS CRUSTERSON ADMIT?” Peggy screeched, whipping into the room. Eliza followed with a look of sorrow.

“I am beyond sorry, James and Thomas.” Eliza said but, seemed to be ignored by the group (not James and Thomas though). 

“HE’S GAYYYY.” Alex screeched from his spot on the floor, as he ate a bowl of cereal. Why was he on the floor? Where did the cereal come from? Illuminati. 

“Hey, you want food?” James asked Thomas, knowning he wouldn’t be heard by the rest of the group. 

“THOMAS JEFFERSON IS WHAT?” Aaron Burr screamed from the floor below. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Thomas agreed, getting up from the stool. They left the dorm but nobody noticed.

“My son is gay?” Aaron asked, somehow getting on the same floor as the others. A bunch of “yasss”es were murmured through the group. Just as Ay-Ay-ron was about to twerk, Hercules interrupted the group.    
“Did Jeffmads leave?” he asked, quite puzzled. Everybody looked around with blank stares.

“Oh shit.” Lafayette muttered.    
“..Waddup, here come dat boi.” Peggy whispered. 

“Well, bye.” Aaron said, exiting the dorm and soon everyone followed. 

“Any of you guys want Linnamon Toast Crunch?” Alex asked, now on the surface of the counter. In the end, the gays fled and the other gays ate some founding father-based cereal. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, so , so many errors. Grammarly isn't working. Have mercy.


End file.
